


when you're coming home

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kazuma and mirai come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're coming home

kazuma and mirai come home.

kazuma arrives in the afternoon. it’s sunny out. akari is out chasing a scoop and yuuma is at school and obomi is on a date with orbital 7, so when he knocks, no one answers. he fumbles around and finds the spare key; all these years and they still keep it in the same place. he unlocks the door.

mirai squeezes his shoulder when he hesitates before stepping over the threshold. it’s okay, her eyes say, and so he walks in.

haru is in the kitchen, cooking. she’s so absorbed in dinner preparations that she doesn’t hear him; money is tight, but in honor of yuuma’s victory they’ve splurged for nice ingredients. everything in the house is a little more worn than it was when kazuma left – the wallpaper is peeling, the appliances are rusted at the corners, and haru’s clothing is threadbare.

she’s not the kind of woman who complains about such things, but kazuma looks at her and feels sad. she’s so old, he thinks, and he’s been gone so long.

haru looks up. she sees him.

‘kazuma,’ she says, and for all her bravado, all her courage, she starts to cry. her son is home. she reaches for him.

kazuma clings to her. later, he will have to be strong; he has a family to look after. but right now he is a little boy again, and here is his mother to hold him and protect him, one last time.

 


End file.
